1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic socket, and more particularly to a magnetic socket having a magnetic attraction effect, wherein the workpiece is attracted by the magnetic member without detachment, thereby facilitating the user mounting and removing the workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket wrench comprises a wrench body that may co-operate with a socket to operate and rotate a workpiece such as a bolt, a nut or the like. However, the workpiece is easily detached from the socket during rotation, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operation. In addition, the socket cannot fix the workpiece, so that when the workpiece is unscrewed from a screw bore, the workpiece is easily detached from the socket and falls down, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.